


Phantasms and Chaotic Symphony

by God0fMischief



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fMischief/pseuds/God0fMischief
Summary: A disoriented Michonne has recurring nightmares that chronicle her loss and guilt, and ultimately lead her to forgiveness and opening a new chapter. She decides to turn the dream into a reality and move forward with her life.





	Phantasms and Chaotic Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Experimental fanfic!!
> 
> This is an alternate universe in which Negan is actually an Alexandria Safe Zone survivor and not anywhere close to a psychopathic murdering asshole like he is in the comics or TV show. While not explained in detail, Michonne and Negan are close friends in this story with developing romantic feelings for one another. If I feel up to it, I might write something like a prequel to this story if anyone wants a little context/back story. I mostly just wanted to give this crackship and writing for Negan a try, and actually dreamed this up a few nights ago!
> 
> That's all I will say! Hope you enjoy this one!

Michonne laid her head down on her pillow and willed her body and mind to relax. The day had been a stressful one and her nerves were on edge. She needed the rest and badly, but she wasn’t looking forward to dreaming. For the last few days Michonne had had a recurring dream that picked up where it left off each time she closed her eyes for the night. In its own way it terrified her - she never knew what to make of it or if it had any meaning at all. 

* * *

I. Phantasmes

_In the very first dream, Michonne found herself standing in the middle of a long corridor. A flood of memories swept over her as she realized she was standing somewhere in the law office she had once worked at before the apocalypse. There was a door at the end of the hallway with sounds coming from behind it. She felt a sudden urge to open it and free whatever was there, but soon terror struck her. The sound of multiple shuffling footsteps scraping across the floor tiling from around the corner near her mysterious door told her danger was near. A group of seven or eight walkers appeared with their arms held out towards her as they approached. Their growling and moaning planted a seed of anxiety into the pit of her stomach and worked its way up to her heart. She covered her ears to block out the noise while tears ran down her face. The walkers surrounded her and -_

Michonne woke up in a cold sweat. She wiped the perspiration from her face and realized she was crying. She wondered where her Katana sword was.

II. Chaotique

_Michonne began in the same place as the last dream; the same dark corridor, the same door beckoning to her, and the group of walkers advancing towards her. This time she felt a presence - like that of a wraith. She turned around and saw a tall figure dressed in black from head to toe taking slow steps in her direction. She couldn’t see its face but felt a strong, haunting feeling creep up on her. It warned her that this figure was amiss and didn’t mean her well. Michonne faced the walkers again and looked for a weapon. Unable to find one, the panic from the last dream set in again as they pounced on and tore into her. The mysterious figure watched with its hands behind its back. She realized the walkers didn’t seem interested in it and wondered why just before she blacked out._

She awoke with a start and found she was sweating again. She worked her way to the bathroom and turned the shower knob to a lukewarm temperature before hopping in. As the water poured down her body, Michonne noticed something about the dark figure seemed familiar.

III. Et maintenant une symphonie

_Another night, another dream; same place, same events. The corridor seemed a little darker now and it finally occurred to her that it was night time. She checked her back and found her Katana was still missing. The walker herd was larger now, and they advanced towards her a little faster than she remembered. As Michonne focused all her energy on trying to combat the herd, she failed to notice the dark figure walk up and stand behind her. It watched her for several seconds before bending down close to her ear._

_“Boo!” a deep, husky voice exclaimed in her ear before laughing. The sound of his laugh was like refined gravel, if such a thing existed. Michonne turned around and stared up at the tall figure with considerable astonishment. Negan stared down at her with a smile spread across his lips and his hands still held behind his back. He wore a long, black, buttoned up trench coat with a black beanie to match. He slipped two gloved hands into the coat pockets, still smiling at Michonne._

_“What are you so afraid of?” he asked her._

_Michonne looked back at the approaching walkers and the door beyond them. Negan’s hand caressed her cheek and turned her face to look at him. “You don’t have to do this alone, you know? And you don’t have to be afraid. I’m here.” He bent down and kissed her forehead._

_Michonne pat his hand and a small frown appeared. “I have to go to that door. I need to see what’s behind there.”_

_“Then go. I’ll wait for you.”_

_She felt a heavy weight on her back and reached behind to feel the tip of her Katana sword. She stepped away from Negan and, in a flash, unsheathed the sword and cut into the walker herd as he watched patiently. In no time, the herd was incapacitated and strewn along the floor. Michonne stepped over their bodies and made her way to the door that had been haunting her for the last few nights. As she placed her hand on the doorknob, she suddenly felt old and weary. Whatever was behind it was big, and she hoped with all her heart that the anxiety she’d had over it would be worth it. The knob slowly turned to reveal an old private office complete with a desk, chairs, and a view overlooking the business park outside. The moon illuminated the room with an eerie glow._

_A small boy appeared from behind the desk and ran towards her as fast as he could. Michonne crouched down to catch him and held the boy to her chest as tears streamed down her face._

_Andre Anthony nestled against her chest and ran his small fingers over her cheeks as he giggled. Michonne laughed along with him, still crying from the shock of seeing her lost son. She picked the boy up and, as she made to walk through the door, felt a sharp, electric sensation fill her chest. Immediately she understood what was happening._

_She couldn’t take him with her and she couldn’t leave. Not until she forgave herself for his death. Andre Anthony wrapped his arms around her neck and cooed at his mother gently. Michonne held him to her bosom tight and let tears of sadness, relief, and forgiveness for herself flow out as freely as they wanted to. She gasped as Mike and Terry appeared before her looking alive and well. More tears came as her heart and mind worked on forgiving them for not protecting her son. It was hard but, she realized, it had to be done if she was going to heal and move forward with her life. Mike reached out and took Andre Anthony from Michonne’s arms. They looked at one another and, for a few minutes, they cried as they reached an understanding with no words exchanged. Terry squeezed Michonne’s arm and she understood that they would always be there, watching over her, never leaving her side. Michonne gave them one last look and a smile before she left the room._

_Negan was still standing in the hallway where she had left him, and his hands were behind his back again. The walkers she had slaughtered were mysteriously gone and the floor was clean like it had been scrubbed within an inch of its life. She walked over to him and saw another herd of walkers approaching them from the other end of the hallway. Negan grabbed her hand and looped it around his arm. He saw the worried look on her face and laughed as he gently patted her hand._

_“It’s nothing to worry about,” he reassured her. “We’ve got each other.” Michonne believed him._

_The pair walked into the middle of the walker herd without a moments hesitation. They exited the building unscathed with their arms still hooked around the other._

Michonne woke up with a longing feeling replacing the terror and sweating. She looked out of her bedroom window and, seeing it was early dawn, immediately sprung to action. In under ten minutes she was washed, dressed, and ready to do what needed be done.

It was time to talk to Negan. 

She had finally realized she loved him. And if she was going to open a new door, she'd be damned if she was going to do it without him.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, **[this](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e3/46/ab/e346abf57617b405376765f754a33a31.jpg)** is what I envisioned Negan looked like in this fic. Michonne is her usual cute self.
> 
> If you have any questions or feedback, shoot it at me!


End file.
